Talk:Fanon Canon: Rampant Rangers
Wha-? So... at one second Kayuza is having to settle matters with Shigenaga, and the next when the whole squad has moved onto the World of the Living, he's right there with them? I'm confused. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:40, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Njalm is working around Deus' and Nisshou's posts. Everyone was supposed to stay at Shigenaga's castle, but what will happen now is that Kazuya will stay behind and send Aiken and Takashi to keep an eye on his other rebellious task force members (heh heh) who "went off on their own." I'm not sure whether or not Kazuya will rejoin them later, but that is probably what will happen. So all of this is occuring "in the meantime." [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 05:51, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was following Dues, I didn't realize it changed things so drastically.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 05:54, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry N I've altered the post to where it fits better now. Deus, please don't make these sort of posts without discussing it with the other roleplayers first. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:55, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Eh, there are two Ns here, please specify. Also, like I said, don't worry about it. Going with this idea here will create tension and add a more interesting dynamic to their interaction in Karakura town. It's not cliche/what everyone was expecting. At least, that's what Njalm told me.[[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 05:59, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ... I'm talking to the one that is posting here in the talk page. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 06:02, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Sweet Alright guys, we've got our introductions out of the way, now I'll post the next part. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 22:08, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I'm being a bit slow here, but are the screams and all happening near Takashi and Aiken or Ichimaru and Nisshō or would all four be able to see/hear? I see that it says "Takashi and his comrade" but I'm still unsure because I don't want to end up ignoring something without realizing it. V (talk) 04:37, January 1, 2015 (UTC) It's Takashi Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 04:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) I am lost as to where I am to post now, since my original post is gone now.--[[User:Nisshou|'The Thirteenth Doctor']] (''Fantastic-Allons-y-Geronimo'') 16:26, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Uh, Blank just moved Deus' post from the end of the article to right before Takashi and Aiken leave for the Human world, it should be there. (No one was supposed to post after the Hinawa/Naoto section yet, and Deus' post was a duplicate.[[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 16:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Wait Okay, wait a minute here... Everybody freeze. I need to know what the hell is going on because I think we just flew off the tracks here and we need to return focus post haste. The last thing I remember happening was Kazuya's unit arriving in the human world, feeling strange sensations, and then seeing the work of the Youkai being cast onto the human world. Then I'm lost because of line skips and then there's that huge Naoto scene that is out of place, so somebody or somebodies need to enlighten me where we all are so I can pull back focus with my next post. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 18:24, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Yep, right now Nissho and Ichimaru are together, somewhere over Karakura town it seems, they have just encountered this black shadow stuff. Takashi has just split up from Aiken as attempting to find the source of the shadows. That advanced post with Naoto was made by Blank, made a while back and meant to set the stage for the next section. Everyone is "writing up" to that point. That's where he introduced this shadow stuff, which is happening concurrently with all the Shinigami arriving at the town. Not sure what those shadows actually are yet, but Blank mentioned that Kraven has something to do with it. I don't believe they are in Osaka, and they certainly haven't encountered the Yokai yet. The only member missing from the task force is Kazuya, who stayed back with Shigenaga and has yet to appear in the human world.[[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 18:34, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, sounds like it makes sense. But I want everybody to hold off on posting until I make mine later today, since I need to discuss something with Blank beforehand. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 18:46, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Oi Sei: Quick Question Also, you meant Deus, not Z, heh heh. I'm a bit confused here: the "black mud" that Skanda turns into is NOT supposed to be the same as the black shadow stuff, right? It's still just Skanda? (Just making sure). [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 03:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. <.< Fuck. Now Z is gonna steal all my booze. And actually, yes it is the same. They are the same substance. You see, I'm not sure if anybody noticed, but the spells Skanda used were the same ones used by Ichimaru and Nisshou against Kavika's black tar-like substance. This is because the substance is actually swallowing up the energy from the attacks. Skanda merely tapped into a small part of it though, the rest went through the ground for another specific purpose. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:58, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Wha'dya mean now? I already stole your booze. Zf6hellion (talk) 07:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::You treacherous snake-dog! That was a forty dollar bottle of scotch that I borrowed from Ten's liquor cabinet! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 14:43, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Ha ha! I knew it! And yeah, I did notice her copying Ichimaru's and Nisshou's attacks, but thought it was just "Skanda-cific." This should be interesting then... Mwah hah hah. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 04:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Why is this Dead? What's going on guys? We need to wrap this up. I believe this is the next order of events: 1. Aiken finishes up his fight 2. Kohaku leads Ichimaru and Nisshō to Takashi and Naomi. 3. Between points 1 and 2 they meet up with Aiken, so everyone re-groups 4. Blank will post (Kraven) and then we can move on. Sound good? Yes? This has ground to a halt, it seems, and that is not good. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 02:56, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's true. Good plan, I'll post in a bit to finish up the fight with Aiken. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:07, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, yeah Sei, YOU, yeah YOU! Get off yer lazy bum ya lazy bum! *delivers a swift kick to the rear* [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 03:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Uh yeah... so, where is everyone? What's happening here? As in, who posts next, and when can we move on to the next plot point? [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|'There goes Tokyo, yet again... SCB ']] (The chatty-chat section.) 14:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'll update in a bit, ya impatient bugger. Zf6hellion (talk) 14:59, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::As long as you don't call me "Choco," Choco. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 15:10, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Might wanna look at the history, kiddo. Was correcting someone else's mistake. :P Zf6hellion (talk) 15:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Let Us Take a Moment and... Clarify! Uh, I'm gonna ask just one more time to make sure we're all clear on the location again: Where are we? Karakura? Or Osaka?''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 00:20, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Karakuuuuuura. Osaka is the one that's gonna go kaboomy. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I thought, but N wrote "Osaka" in his post, so I wasn't sure just whom exactly was the one confused. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:42, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::WAIT!!! I just realized but: wasn't Karakura ALSO slated to be destroyed? Cause, now I'm even more confused. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:47, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Halt, ye peasants! It'll be my post next since I'll have to write up Osaka's kablammy, so nobody posts after Deus's last post just now. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Can I help you make thingies go boom bop!? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:28, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :I like my boom bops like I like my orgasms. Short and to the point. Wait... --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 15:35, February 11, 2015 (UTC) WTF!?!?!? I THOUGHT WE WERE IN KARAKURA!!!! Kararkura is located near Tokyo, not Osaka.... (YOU CAN'T SEE OSAKA FROM TOKYO!!!!) ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Calm your tits, Chico! Zf6hellion (talk) 14:18, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Trying to prevent the time-space warping of Japan here... and also there is a little something known as "'''CONTINUITY!!!!" Does no one care about continuity>!??!? ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 16:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Not when you're ranting about it like an irate youtube commenter. Zf6hellion (talk) 17:35, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I recall telling you numerous times that we were in Karakura Town, not Osaka. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, exactly, which Is why I'm wondering why everyone keeps mentioning freakin' Osaka in their RP posts. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 20:45, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Because a massive amount of energy can be sensed coming from it, anyone with sensitive enough spiritual senses would feel it. Zf6hellion (talk) 22:25, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Air (as the crow flies) distance between Tokyo and Osaka is 398 km (248 miles). That's really, really far. As wide as my state. How sharp are their spidey senses again? My point is: I thought they were supposed to be sensing all this spiritual pressure from Karakura, since Karakura is also going to be destroyed. I thought Karakura was going down first, then Osaka. Since they are in Karakura, I thought they were supposed to sense what is happening in Karakura. Not Osaka. If that is not the case and Osaka is going to be destroyed... why are they in Karakura to begin with? Why not just move the whole outfit to Osaka? (we would need to change, literally like 2 words I think.) ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 23:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) These guys can sense things that are in entirely different planes of existence, and yet you don't think it's plausible in the least for them to be able to sense things going on in the same country that they're in? The fact of the matter is that Sei's post is going to explain what's going on and that we should calm our tits. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Halt Ye Peasants Part II So like, how old is Ichigo again? I thought this was nine years past projected end of canon? Not that it matters anyway, could say he just had "Soul Society aging rate" when he was in, well, Soul Society. How much needs to happen before the next part in the FC? ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 16:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I think the space whale still needs to show up before Captain Ahab uses his Bankai, then we move on to the next part. Zf6hellion (talk) 16:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ... What is this? "Star Trek: The Classics?" ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 19:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC) He'd be like... what, 25 or something? But I doubt it matters, since most of that time was spent in Soul Society, so it's not like his age would be too physically visible. Which means... Princess Oribana is no longer jail bait. Darn. Anywho... The way this is progressing so far is that Kraven and Ichigo will have some dialogue/fighting, and those two Shinigami will eventually find their way to the task force, but not everything is as it seems to be. This RP will be closed soon, so part three will be started very shortly. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 21:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC)